The invention relates to a tool for use in the erection of concrete forms and especially to a concrete form snap tie tool for aligning a snap tie during the assembly of the concrete form.
Concrete shapes, such as walls and the like, are often poured on the job site with the aid of forms having plywood walls. Each wall has an inner facing sheet of plywood and the like secured to an outer frame including spaced timbers, such as 2xc3x974""s, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cwhalersxe2x80x9d. The form is constructed by placing the form walls side-by-side, passing tie rods between the walls, and exerting a pulling force on each tie rod to draw the wall towards one another onto spacing collars or shoulders of the tie rod. The rod ends extend between the outer form wall and are secured to the walls by means of wedges referred to as xe2x80x9cwedge clampsxe2x80x9d which are wedged tightly between heads on the tie rod ends and the whalers. These hair pins retain inner wall facing sheets and firm lifting contact with the tie rod spacing shoulders which in turn provide the proper spacing between the facing sheets.
The present invention relates to a concrete form snap tie tool which is used to align the end of a snap tie for insertion through one of the walls of the concrete form. Only the person assembling the concrete form must reach inbetween the two walls and remotely grasp the snap tie for aligning it with a small hole predrilled into the preformed wall. The present invention allows a tool to be utilized for insertion between form walls for engagement with a snap tie for pulling or pushing the snap tie into position for alignment with an aperture in the form wall. The present concrete form snap tool also includes a nail holding driving tool portion which allows the rapid assembly of form components.
A concrete form snap tie tool apparatus has an elongated body having two end portions, one end portion has a handle thereon and the other end portion has two sides, each side having an angled slot therein for engaging a snap tie in the assembly of a concrete form. One side slot is angled for pulling a snap tie while the other side slot is angled for pushing a snap tie for aligning a snap tie with an aperture in a concrete form wall. The concrete form snap tie tool allows the rapid assembly of a concrete form by the quick engagement of a snap tie with the tool and the alignment of a snap tie with an opening in the concrete form wall. An elongated body also has a passageway having a sleeve slidably mounted therein and having a hitting surface on one end thereof. The elongated body is formed with a nail support at one end thereof for supporting a nail. A hammer or the like is used to drive the sleeve against the nail to drive the nail into a surface. The tool can also be used for breaking off snap ties when stripping or disassembling concrete forms after the concrete pour.